beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Ideas
Hi, my name is NightSlayer2. I've been a big fan of Beware The Batman ''and I was upset when it got cancelled. Here is what I wish could've happened in the second season. Those are just my ideas and I hope everyone likes them. 'More Anarky: 'I was shocked at the end of the season to discover that Anarky was responsible for everything that has happened. I saw everything about him in this website and I think he may have been responsible for Rex Mason's transformation into Metamorpho by sending a video of his affair with Sapphire to Simon Stagg in order to make Simon responsible for his transformation. I was thinking that Anarky could manipulate events to cause a Gotham gang war causing Tobias Whale, Black Mask, King Snake, Penguin, and the Falcone Crime Family to fight for control over Gotham. In this version, the Roman is Mario Falcone and he was imprisoned before Anarky did something in secret to have him released. In this version, Mario is the son of Carmine Falcone and he started out as a prominent doctor in Gotham City before deciding to takeover his father's criminal empire due to a grudge he has on Jim Gordon. It's because Mario was secretly in love with Barbara's mother, however, she chose Jim over him which angered Mario. It's kind of like in ''Gotham. Anyway, back to Anarky, I was thinking that he could be Ulysses Armstrong, a military tactician who was hypnotized by Hugo Strange to commit these crimes or he could be Barbara Gordon's boyfriend whose name is revealed to be Lonnie Machin and that Anarky was a robot being controlled by him. What do you guys think about that? I was thinking it could be revealed at the end of the second season. The Revenge of Simon Stagg: I was thinking that Cobblepot could be a lot like in Batman Returns ''where he has a gang of orphans, homeless people, and carnival performers at his disposal while being forced to operate in the sewers after he has been identified as the Penguin. This would be really interesting to see him run for mayor while being backed by Simon Stagg, who is released from prison and wants to take control of the city. I can see him as being a villain trying to cause trouble after Anarky has him released from prison. I don't see how Max Shreck can appear in ''Beware The Batman, however, I think Stagg would be a good replacement for him. Metamorpho eventually learns that Sapphire is corrupt, however, a lab explodes at Stagg Industries and Sapphire becomes an energy being just like in Birds of Prey ''and becomes Rex's enemy since he blames him for her transformation. I was thinking Simon would be helping Batman & The Outsiders try to cure Sapphire. Eventually Sapphire is imprisoned and Simon claims to have him overcome by the energy itself which is why he was unable to control his actions. As the series ends, Stagg checks on Sapphire who is imprisoned in a cell hat his company created just for her. Simon blames Rex for what happened to his daughter and vows revenge as well. 'The Appearance of Mr. Freeze: I saw this on WMG and I think this would work for Mr. Freeze. Unlike his DCAU counterpart, Mr. Freeze is a greedy and completely evil scientist. As Victor Fries, he started out employing criminals to use his technology to steal valuables for him to sell in the black market. He'd be a lot like Gregory Belson from the DCAU where Fries planned for retirement by investing his and Nora's money money into a miracle drug being developed by either GothCorp or Stagg Industries. Unfortunately, due to side effects, the drug was never marketed. As a result, Fries went bankrupt and into serious debt to the investor Dean Arbagast. Speaking of Nora, Fries would treat her horribly by yelling at her, threatening her, trying to brainwash her, or turn her into his criminal associate. Batman would discover with Fries is doing and try to stop him. Fries uses a freeze gun during their battle. During the battle, Fries' lab will explode leaving Batman and probably the Outsiders to think that Fries died, however, Fries will be alive and become Mr. Freeze. As Mr. Freeze, Fries will freeze his henchmen to death if they anger him even the slightest, double cross his criminal partners, and kill innocent people for no reason. Some of his goals could be threatening to freeze the entire city unless his demands aren't met. I think Fries could have a similar design just like in The Batman to make him more sinister. ''Introduce A Fallen Hero: I was thinking that Ethan Bennett could appear this season and operate in Gotham City as Guardian after being inspired by the Batman. Michael Holt would serve as Bennett's tech guy and the one responsible for creating his suit. Batman at first distrusts Guardian before learning he is Bennett. Bennett is best friends with Bruce from childhood and has returned to Gotham after serving in the military. Bruce gives Bennett a job as head of security for his company. Bennett is not a police detective just like in ''The Batman, however he becomes Clay Face after something that Anarky causes and Bruce finds himself facing his best friend again as Batman. I was thinking that as Clay Face, Bennett would go over the edge and start acting more like he did in The Batman. Bruce was about to reveal his secret to Bennett until he was transformed into Clay Face. As For Michael Holt, Bennett gives him the code name Guardian during their missions together and Holt gets inspired to wear a costume in order to honor that good that Bennett has done even though Clay Face says that he is now gone. I kind of got the idea from ''Supergirl ''where James Olsen becomes Guardian. ''Introduce Black Lightning, J'onn J'onzz, & Green Lantern: '''Since Tobias Whale is in the series, I was thinking that Black Lightning could appear. In this version, Jefferson Pierce retired from being Black Lightning nine years ago after seeing how it affected his family. He becomes a superhero again when Tobias Whale is up to no good and to stop the Gotham gang war. J'onn J'onzz is introduced posing as a police detective just like in ''The Batman. J'onn and Batman team up to recover an alien super weapon that Anarky gets his hands on and the two men grow to respect each other as detectives or they could team up to stop an alien invasion caused by the Joining. Batman and Gordon then help get J'onn a human identity as a police detective for the GCPD. J'onn can be portrayed more as an alien disguised as a detective than an alien superhero. I saw this comic book based on The Batman where Batman and Green Lantern team up to stop Mr. Freeze when he plots to freeze the entire world. I think there can be a crossover with Green Lantern: The Animated Series. What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts